


Blue

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Scourge is thinking after he conquered Moebius.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda dipped back into the Archie comics. Okay, mostly just in for Scourge. Greenbean keeps nagging at me like a loose tooth I can't help fussing over, and I want to try and get some of my headcanons out in a fic or two now that I'm a little older and hopefully slightly better at articulating them.

It was easy. A few heads ground into the floor and noses snapped with well-aimed kicks, and the world was his. Even Max hadn’t been much trouble when it came down to it, and it wasn’t like Ally _hadn’t_ been eager to kick her old man to the curb. 

Scourge could feel the power of the Beryl crackling beneath him as he threw his legs over the arm of the throne. The crown slipped down a little, and he pressed against it with two fingers. That stupid fur glue should have kept it in place, but the sweat must have loosened it a little. He’d have to dab on some more, what was a king without a crown?

It had been _too_ easy, really. The squad had agreed to listen to him. Fi purred more like a cat then a fox as she draped over his body while they both sat on the throne, but she was off taking a shower and the others were busy with… something. He couldn’t be bothered to care. As long as it kept them from challenging his authority, they could do whatever the hell they wanted.

This world was…

He’d conquered it in weeks. He was barely seventeen, and already there was nowhere to go. He’d reached the peak, and he could conceivably coast for decades off this one singular victory. (If he even survived that long. Undoubtedly somebody would try to topple him, and he’d spend the rest of his life fighting off challenges for the throne. He’d win, of course, but still.)

The Great Peace had splintered before he’d hit fourteen and completely collapsed soon after, devolving into squabbling as everyone tried to get a piece of the action for themselves. He brought everyone together under his rule. Everybody listened to him, paid _attention_ to him. But they’d spent their entire lives trying to build up peace instead of practicing war- the fractured warlords were inexperienced and all fell with barely any fight. It wasn’t a _challenge._ It wasn’t like fighting Blue had been.

(He still didn’t really like calling him Sonic. That was _his_ name first. Even though really it _hadn’t_ been, since Blue was Prime, but that was part of what this was all about, wasn’t it? About proving he was more than just a photonegative? No, he was Scourge now. Was better than Sonic. Always had been, even though he’d had some lucky shots.)

Blue had pushed him to his limits, pushed him to be _more._ The throne under his butt was because Blue had sparked that he was meant to be _important,_ meant to be in charge. He was the king of a whole planet, so why did it feel empty?

He flipped upside down, kicking his legs up on the throne and staring out at the stone room as the blood rushed to his head. His glasses hit his ears as they slid up- they normally pressed into the sides of his head hard enough to stay on, but gravity dragged them towards the floor. Everything looked taller from this angle, twisted but familiar.

“Sire.” 

Scourge almost flipped himself right side up before realizing that’d look like he was doing something wrong. He was just lounging, nothing wrong with that. The hedgehog turned his head a little to the side instead as Miles stared down at him with a brow raised.

“Yeah?” Scourge half-snarled.

“ _What_ are you doing?”

“You questioning me?”

A sigh. Good. He knew his place, and better than to argue. “No.”

Scourge smirked. “What’re you here for, then?”

“News from the field. Kintobor’s working on something big.”

Scourge turned over at that. “Weapons?”

“Not that we know of, although he _is_ still working on helping Buns. No, they appear to be posts that can travel interdimensionally.”

“What? You mean we can travel between Zones _without_ having to use the Highway?”

“Exactly.”

Scourge stroked his chin. Traveling without risking interaction with the zone cops… he could prove himself for real. Conquering Moebius had been a snap, all of them falling like dominoes- it didn't really show that he was the best.

He could beat Blue for good, that would do it. Or... offer him a hand. They were both the same person deep down, after all- _surely_ he could see what Scourge had accomplished, that he'd be better if he just took what he wanted instead of lowering himself to helping those too weak to help themselves. They’d be so much stronger together, unstoppable twins with nothing that could stand in their way. 

Heroism is what had made _this_ world so easy to break into pieces, and Blue’s luck couldn’t last forever, not with how often his Kintobor- Robotnik, Eggman, right, different names- kept blowing their shit up. All it would take was one win, one _pounding_ that’d prove that Scourge was right and Blue was wrong. He’d see he was right one of these days.

Scourge stood up.

“Get the Squad.” His lips curled up further in a grin. “And get ready to head back to Prime. We’re going two-for-one on taking over the planet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated, as always!


End file.
